User blog:BladeOfHope/Plans
Abyss Becoming Shadows Bronze Wing Even So Finding Light Found You From the Outside Heliotrope *It is not a war you should be fighting. It is not a war you should be writing. *Sol, Chip, Track *"The Outside" *A huge forest with enormous trees, each of which guards a huge camp full of cats (like, ES-scale, maybe) *Sol is very matter-of-fact who notices/points out unusual things sometimes (e.g. "Apparently Bark is a very stupid cat" - no mention of Bark ever again) I'm Here for You Insomnia *Monsters live in the camp at night *The truth of Honeypaw's birth: His mother was a Clan cat and his father was a sylph. When he was born (an only kit), it was very obvious that he was not an ordinary kit - he was surrounded by a cocoon of wind. The sylph father, having been watching silently and invisibly, made himself visible and threatened the medicine cat's life if she ever revealed their secret. She agreed hastily, under the condition that he be raised a Clan cat and that his father never interfere so long as she lived. He agreed. But then she died during the Great Sylph War, opening the door for Honeypaw's father to reveal the truth to him and convince him to betray the Clan. LOLO Remember Death *This would be a good candidate for the idea of "lose a life, lose the trait". Sapphire Storms Song The Sycamore Time Runner *If time could be tamed, would you do it? *I need to figure out what to do about Collide. The original ("ha") plan involved his unusual pelt color being due to an accident while on a previous Run, but given the nature of the system (explained as only having included rogues recently), either he'd need to be Clanborn or the idea would need to be scrapped. Probably the latter. *Collide and Ritsu have been friends for ages. Probably. *The characters need a revamp. Like, seriously, there's no need for characters like Pepsi to exist, really. and/or just handle that scene better in general *Dream was never part of the original plan, but she'll probably be the one to discover all the ultimate secrets of the system. *Collide has something (?) in his past that he deeply desires to cover up/change/fix/whatever. Which is why he wanted to be a Time Runner. But goodness knows that didn't work out for him! (See: Xerxes Break.) *The timesickness den. They quarantine the cats who "don't get along with time running", so that they can rest and recover. But really they learned the secret of time running and became angry about it, so they're quarantined for the sake of the Clan's secrets. *How time running works: You must run into a long, cold metal tunnel to one of various places, including some spots in the territory and a reconstructed camp. Lookalike cats (? prisoners of war?) act out "future" scenes. The lesser runners are told to charge ahead blindly so that they don't see what's really happening. They must run with a greater runner who knows the trails so the secret doesn't get out. Undefeated When We Fall Wolf *Don't rely on the shadows to protect you. *DUDE. THE LIGHTWALKERS SHOULD TOTALLY BE TRYING TO RELEASE THE BIODENE FROM A TYRANNICAL SITUATION. MAKE IT HAPPEN. *Reminder: The Lightwalkers emit light, while the Biodene absorb it. They actually have a healthy relationship with each other - the Lightwalkers perform better in an environment where Biodene can suck up their excess light (thus their success in fighting), while there are no apparent benefits to the Biodene. However, in actuality, the Biodene need some doses of light in their life in order to stay sane. *The leaders of the present Biodene faction separated from the Lightwalkers, hating them for "using the Biodene like tools". They sentenced themselves and their descendents to lives deprived of the light that they so desperately need for stability. The younger generations do perform a little better, as they have never experienced the full benefits of absorbing the light, and they do get some light from the minimum required to see (after some of it is absorbed) inside the Biodene faction's territories. *Perhaps Zen(obia???) should be a bioden whose genetics predisposed her to being especially sensitive to a lack of light absorption. Add that to the trauma she went through as a kit, and you end up with a /very/ unstable cat. Whenever the Lightwalkers finally free the Biodene from their tyranny, perhaps she could finally give in and die right before she leaves the area. Could make a super tragic scene of MC trying to drag her into the light as her breath runs out. *They don't use moons, being trapped inside some sort of building (?) as they are. Instead, they use rots (e.g., six-rot-old). Dunno what it means. Cycles of molding, maybe? ww (it was originally meant as "rotation(s)") *Bioden kits glow like Lightwalkers up until their seventh or eight rots, at which point they begin to absorb the light instead. It's speculated that this glowing is meant to stave off a fear of the dark, but looking at it realistically, it probably allows kits to feed each other light in the case that they're abandoned or neglected as kits. *Premise: The Biodene and the Lightwalkers are enemies. The Biodene want to defeat the Lightwalkers. The Lightwalkers want to free the captive Biodene. *Endgame: The Lightwalkers force the Biodene out into the light, as it were. Yet the Biodene youth find themselves yearning for what once was. *(MC) is a bioden soldier who is also tasked with taking care of Zen(obia), a younger bioden who was emotionally scarred and partially blinded/deafened (?) after a Lightwalker raid on the bioden nursery shortly after her birth. (MC) finds the task a bit annoying and often distracting, but she does care for Zen like a friend or a younger sister. *Zen's mind is largely broken, fixating on details of blood/claws/scars when she meets other cats and always imagining the worst-case scenarios. Some of her nightmares may prove prophetic - who knows?? *Meeka, one of the bioden commanders, is going behind command's back in an attempt to stage an attack on the Lightwalkers. She wants (MC)'s help because (MC) is well-qualified due to (her) unique role as Zen's caretaker (???). Meeka wants to use breaks the Lightwalkers have forced into the Biodene defenses to turn the tides on them and attack the guards posted on the other side of the breaks. *The staring kit should be a biolume hybrid who can control his glow !! Category:Blog posts